The Hamhams Adventure to France
by mizmissylulu
Summary: The title, well I couldn't think of a proper one for this fanfic, so I MIGHT change the title later.....well, this fanfic is about Bijiou and Maria and how they have to move back to France...^_^ Enjoy and plz R/R!!
1. The Bad News

*Hamha readers! *hands clapping* Welcome to my first Hamtaro fanfic! *crickets chirping* Okay, this is going to be about the hamhams and that Maria and Bijiou are moving back to France. All the Hamhams are devistated, especially Boss and Hamtaro. What will the Hamhams do now with their best friend gone? LOL. ^_^ Hope you guys like this! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HAMTARO!*  
PS. this is in Bijiou's thinking. Also, I just started watching Hamtaro so if i make any mistakes of the characters (their names) please don't blame me!  
  
Chapter 1: The Bad News  
  
I woke up with a start. I could hear human voices coming from downstairs! I leaped from my house and landed softly on the freshly placed bedding. Here is part of the conversation I heard:  
"But Papap! We can't do it! Imagine how my friends will feel!! Please! We can't do this!!" I heard Maria cry.  
Her father backfired, "NO! Who cares about you friends? When you can go back to France and see your old friends again! I told you, I found a better job in France, our hometown honey. You got to understand!"  
"You're the one who needs to understand!" I heard footsteps coming upstairs. 'Bada, bada, bada, bada,' I went to my food dish and eat some sunflower seeds as if nothing happedned. 'krmp, krmp, krmp,' I suddenly saw Maria her face filled with tears and she jumped on her bed. She didn't seem to notice me. I wonder how long this is going to take! Plus, I wonder what they were talking about.....'heka?' Maria turned and saw me.   
"Oh, Bijiou! This is awful! I hate to break the news to you but Father wants us to move back to France!! It's so awful! I'm so sorry Bijiou, but it appears that there's nothing we can do!" Maria turned back to her bed and started to cry. Me, I never felt so hurt and sad in my whole hamham life. How am I supposed to break the news to the other Hamhams?  
  
*So what did you y'all think? If I don't get more than 4 reviews, I won't continue!* 


	2. The Shock in Their Faces

Hamha! Welcome to the 2nd chapter of The Hamham Adventure to France. I got 5 reviews, so here's the chapter! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HAMTARO!!!   
P.S. This is in Bijiou's thinking.   
  
Chapter 2: The Shock in their Faces   
  
Maria continued to cry. I couldn't stand it any longer!!! I HAD TO GET OUT OF HERE!! But if I leave, Maria would notice, then she would start to worry longer....I might as well return to my house.....I jumped up to the 2nd floor of my cage and scurried to my cozy, comfy, and Maria crying free house! I began to think. I wonder how I'm going to break the news to the other hamhams. They will be soooo devistated! Especially Hamtaro and Boss. I hope Maria's Dad will change his mind soon......Oh yeah! I almost forgot! We're having a clubhouse meeting today to finalize the plans for the new playplace! Oh goodness! Even less time to explain! I might as well tell them the truth....  
Maria rubbed her eyes and faced me. "Oh Bijou! I'm so unhappy.....How am I going to tell Kana, Laura, and my other friends about the news? They'll be as sad as me!! I'll get more details when Father and I go out for lunch." Maria walked to her coat rack and put a light jacket on. "See you later, Bijiou!"  
Whew! Talk about right timing, Maria! See you later too! Okay, I'll eat a few more sunflower seeds and be on my way.   
  
*******  
  
I was only about a few more inches away from the clubhouse. I began to feel butterflies in my stomach again. I took a huge breath. I need to calm down....  
"You can do this Bijiou!" I said aloud to myself. I knocked on the door. Boss opened it.  
"Finally Bijiou! You are here! I was getting so wor-" Boss was interrupted by an angry Hamtaro.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I? WE WERE ALL WO-" Hamtaro yelled at Boss. Here we go again! I thought.  
"Break it up boys! I'm here to tell you some very bad news.." I said, with tears rolling down my cheeks. Hamtaro and Boss scurried over to me and hugged me.  
"Now now...."  
All the other hamhams stared at me with worry in their faces.   
"We are moving back to France." I said, crying even more hard than before.   
The hamhams fell to the floor. Boss tumbled backward, so did Hamtaro.   
  
*****TO BE CONTINUED******  
  
So what y'all think? HA! Left y'all at a cliffhanger! 5 reviews and I'll update! 


	3. Chapter 3 I'll think of a chapter name l...

*Hamha! How y'all doing? I only got two reviews as of now, but I really wanna continue the story...so I hope you like this and plz-MORE REVIEWS!!! *laughs*   
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HAMTARO   
This is in Bijiou's thinking, and some in others..*  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
I stopped crying and looked up at the other hamhams. They were still in their posistions, still in shock. Hamtaro was the first to break the silence.  
"Bijiou, is this true? Or just a joke?" Hamtaro asked.  
"Yes, is is all true. I heard Maria talking to her father this morning! And Hamtaro, why would I EVER lie to you?" I thundered.  
Boss broke out with many questions. "But what will we do about it? When are you leaving? Are you staying there forever? Are there other hamhams there?"  
"Boys, Boys, we musn't ask such silly questions!" Pashmina said in her motherly tone of voice. "Wait, yes, we should...I got some questions to ask myself.....BUT PLEASE, one question at a time!" Hamtaro asked the first one.  
"When Bijiou? And Why?"  
"I don't know to both questions. As I said, Maria and her father were argueing this morning, and the next thing I know, she's on her bed crying like hell!" Hamtaro was alerted by Bijiou's swear word.  
"BIJIOU!!" he roared. "DON'T USE THAT WORD!!!!"  
"Sorry...Anyone else for questions?"   
"Hangke!" cried Penelope.   
"Oh don't worry Penelope, everything is going to be allright....I hope..." Dexter said as he tapped Penelope on the back.  
"Oh how sweet!" Pashmina said. Howdy got jealous. He ran over to Dexter and knocked him down on the floor.  
"ooh!! I'll get you Dexter!!!" Howdy screamed as he toppled over Dexter. Meanwhile, the rest of the hamhams wasn't surprised. They were used to this and continued on with their conversation. The hams talked and talked for minutes for what seemed like hours. Then, Hamtaro realizing what time it was, broke the conversation once again. To his relief, Dexter and Howdy were no longer fighting.  
"Well hams, I got to head home. Bijiou, try to find out more information about France, okay?" hamtaro walked over to Bijiou and hugged her. He whispered in her ear, "And, please don't swear anymore?" Bijiou giggled. The other hamhams joined Hamtaro and bijiou. "Big hamham hug!" they all chorused.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
~Later that night at Laura's desk~  
  
Laura was writing in her journal. "Hamtaro, I have some very bad news to tell you..."  
"Yeah, I think I know what it is," hamtaro thought back and said, "HEKA?!"  
"You rememeber Maria and her hamster Bijiou right? Well, they're moving back to France. I don't know when, but I hope her father changes his mind soon. Maria is one of Kana's and my good friend. We don't want to lose her."  
"Yeah, I know how you feel."  
"Hamtaro, I have a feeling tomorrow isn't going to be a jolly, happy day...."  
"Yeah..." Laura closed her journal, picked up Hamtaro and put him in his cage. She hopped on her bed and offed the lights.  
"Good night Hamtaro."  
"more like bad night laura, but still, good night....zuzuzuzuzu!"  
  
~So, what y'all think? MORE REVIEWS PLEASE, AND have a good one!~ 


End file.
